Outer main levers of current electronic cigarettes generally use metallic material or plastic material, the touch feel is greatly different from that of the conventional smokes, the simulation is not strong; at the same time, because the electronic cigarettes adopt plastic material or metallic material, the characteristics of metal and plastic materials affect the mouthfeel to a certain extent, the electronic cigarette smokers is difficult to gain the experience of inhaling the conventional cigarettes, which would affect promotion and application of the electronic cigarettes.
At the same time, since the current electronic cigarettes have single taste, and the liquid smoke and batteries in the electronic cigarettes usually can not be fully utilized, the electronic cigarettes have a short life, this is easy to cause unnecessary waste, and smoking expenditures is large for smokers.